


Panty Shot

by Kalloway



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Gino has gotten Suzaku into some interesting trouble.





	Panty Shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gardensgnome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardensgnome/gifts).



> Originally posted 12-28-2008.

Normally, Suzaku knew when to keep his mouth shut, but Gino had a way of disturbing his mental equilibrium and made him speak without thinking, especially when the tall blond draped himself over Suzaku's shoulders as if the posture was perfectly natural.

He'd have to work on it, Suzaku knew - have to work on keeping quiet and just pushing Gino away, ignoring his teasing pokes and physical flirting.

And definitely have to not respond that women's clothing isn't nearly as complicated as it looks and is actually quite interesting to wear following any comments Gino makes about the strange things some of the court ladies clothe themselves in.

Because if he'd only managed to keep his mouth shut and push Gino's arms away, ignoring the soft tickle as Gino leaned to whisper into his ear, Suzaku wouldn't be in his current situation.

Then again, as Gino reached up under the short skirt Suzaku was wearing to pull down dark silky underwear and free the erection he'd had for far too long, Suzaku wasn't too overly concerned...

Not, at least, until he heard the tell-tale click of Anya's PDA taking a very incriminating photo.


End file.
